The existing jack lock patented in 1982 by Susan Kidney is a bulky device which has a method for securing the line to the jack lock. Most phone systems of today have the modular socket at both ends and securing the line is no longer necessary since it can be unsnapped at both ends. The patented jack lock has the leaf spring inclosed in the locking mechanism case; the turning of the key causing depression of the inclosed leaf spring and removal of the plug.
In my present invention the leaf spring is outside of said casing and is depressed by the user when sliding bolt is not in wedged position. This sliding bolt mechanism is clearly different from previous designs, and less expensive to produce.
The patented invention of Richard Blum is a one-time closure device used to permanantly secure equipment while it is still connected electrically and usable. His invention is used to prevent the theft of attached usable equipment, not as the intention of my invention to prevent the unauthorized use of said equipment or preventing the electronic connection of said equipment to telephone line by locking plug in equipment or in wall socket, thereby preventing its ability to be used; and the ability to unlock said plug so that equipment can then be utilized when needed.